


Можно?

by Terquedad, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Reflection, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Из этого все равно ничего хорошего не вышло бы.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Можно?

Поцеловать Ацуму хотелось невыносимо. 

— Эй, ты вообще смотришь? — тот ткнул Осаму в бок и получил ответный тычок. 

— Да, — сказал Осаму, не понимая, что происходит на экране. Их обычный вечер за просмотром очередного боевика перестал быть обычным ровно в тот момент, когда пришло осознание. 

Еще немного, и Осаму точно его поцелует.

Ацуму сидел рядом и даже не представлял, какая буря поднималась у Осаму внутри. И хорошо. Осаму сам не знал, что с этим делать, не мог разобрать эмоции на составляющие и отсечь лишнее. Выкинуть эти странные желания из головы или хотя бы найти им оправдание. 

Вообще ничего не мог, только сидеть на диване, боком чувствуя чужое тепло. Ацуму задорно хрустел чипсами, что-то говорил, тыкая в экран пальцем, но Осаму не разбирал слов. Он смотрел, как двигаются губы, как язык быстро слизывает прилипшие крошки, оставляя влажный след, как вздымается грудь под домашней футболкой, как в вороте виднеются ключицы. 

Если честно, он хотел намного большего, чем просто поцелуй.

— Земля вызывает Осаму.

Щелчок пальцами перед носом заставил вздрогнуть. Ацуму с усмешкой и привычным прищуром выжидающе разглядывал его. Сидеть так близко было мучительно. 

— Дерьмовый фильм ты выбрал. Я спать.

— Ты вообще-то сам его выбрал! — крикнул Ацуму вслед. 

Осаму не знал, когда это началось. 

Быть может, в начале старшей школы, когда во время очередной драки они вдруг замерли на полу, загнанно дыша. Ацуму навалился всем телом, а лица оказались так близко друг к другу, что в расширившихся зрачках можно было рассмотреть свое отражение.

— Слезь с меня, придурок, — прошипел Осаму, сталкивая брата с себя. 

Когда он, уже умывшись и оценив ссадины, вернулся в комнату, Ацуму так и сидел на полу. Осаму забрался на кровать и лежал, закутавшись в одеяло, отвернувшись от всего мира. Дыхание еще долго не восстанавливалось. Ацуму залез на свой второй ярус много позже.

Они помирились, как и всегда, но что-то изменилось. Для Осаму точно. Смотреть на Ацуму как прежде больше не получалось. Особенно когда он привычно входил в комнату в одном полотенце на бедрах, вытирая вторым волосы.

— Оденься. — Осаму швырнул в него футболкой. Тот, конечно, поймал. Посмотрел удивленно, но Осаму вышел из комнаты, не дожидаясь вопроса.

Он не понимал своей реакции. Он видел Ацуму даже голым: они жили в одной комнате с рождения, ходили в одну школу, хоть и в разные классы, играли в одной команде и мылись в общих душевых. Но почему-то Ацуму показался невероятно красивым. С прилипшими ко лбу волосами, стекающими по шее и груди каплями воды, он показался другим человеком, никак не братом.

— Ты буквально такой же, — сказал Осаму своему отражению в зеркале. 

В ванной еще не развеялся пар, воздух пропитался запахом геля для душа — их общим, но почему-то все это казалось слишком интимным. 

— Такой же, — повторил Осаму. Зачесал челку на другую сторону, попытался скопировать улыбку Ацуму — высокомерную, язвительную, но все равно заразительную и притягательную. 

Ничего не вышло.

В ванной он просидел непривычно долго. 

Ацуму еще не спал; лежал, свесив с кровати руку.

— Я уж думал, ты утонул, — протянул он, наблюдая. 

— Уберись, — буркнул Осаму, шлепнув его по запястью. 

Хотя бы так прикоснуться.

— Что с тобой происходит? — не унимался Ацуму.

Если бы Осаму знал, он бы все равно не сказал.

— Природа подарила брата-идиота, стараюсь выживать.

Он забрался под одеяло и снова отвернулся к стене. 

— Свет, — раздался голос Ацуму.

— Сам выключи.

— Ты пришел последним. Да и я решил поспать голым и одеваться не собираюсь, хочешь, спущусь и выключу свет в таком виде?

Захотелось, чтобы он спустился и забрался к нему под одеяло в таком виде. Осаму зажмурился и тряхнул головой, будто так мог выкинуть из нее эти мысли. И, конечно, выключил свет. Даже смог не обернуться, чтобы проверить, полностью ли Ацуму укрыт одеялом, хотя почему-то очень тянуло.

Плюс один к силе воли и выдержке, минус сто к умению разбираться в своих чувствах.

Как-то после тренировки и очередной ссоры Кита сказал Осаму: 

— Вы должны держаться друг за друга.

Осаму предпочел бы оказаться на другом конце света от Ацуму. Но едва ли это помогло бы о нем не думать.

— О чем говорите? — спросил подошедший Ацуму, закинув руку Осаму на плечо. Привычный жест, он делал так тысячи раз. Но сейчас по спине поползли мурашки, а кожу опалило огнем.

— О том, как ты лажаешь. — Осаму вывернулся и отступил на шаг, увеличивая расстояние, но так, чтобы не было похоже на бегство. 

— Я сегодня не лажаю, — сказал Ацуму, прищурившись, — я в ударе.

Это было правдой. Ацуму летал по площадке, заражая всех своим энтузиазмом и любовью к волейболу. Даже едкие замечания в адрес других игроков звучали не так раздражающе. Осаму следил за каждым шагом, за тем, как он взлетает на подаче, как изгибается тело и на долю секунды задирается футболка, как пальцы касаются мяча, отправляя пасы нападающим, как он обманывает вторую половину их команды, стоявшую по другую сторону сетки. Осаму сотни раз видел, как Ацуму играл, но, кажется, впервые смотрел. 

Он тоже не лажал. Он просто знал, что мяч прилетит туда, куда надо, ему останется только бить, бить изо всех сил, ломая защиту противника. В игре все было понятно и просто. Играть с Ацуму было легко. 

Все остальное — за гранью его понимания. 

— Я так устал, — сказал Ацуму, зевая и потягиваясь. Они шли от школы домой по безлюдным переулкам. Осаму предпочел бы пройтись в одиночестве, но сложно избавиться от человека, с которым живешь. — Понеси меня.

Ацуму закинул руку ему на плечо, навалился всем телом.

Осаму сперва — хотелось надеяться, незаметно — приобнял его за талию, притянув к себе на доли секунды, и только потом оттолкнул.

— Я тоже устал, иди сам.

Поправил сумку и зашагал быстрее. Ацуму догнал, пристроился нога в ногу.

— Я правда был сегодня в ударе. 

Не самолюбование, простая констатация факта, поэтому Осаму не спорил. 

— Я всегда буду сильным игроком.

Осаму не очень понимал, зачем Ацуму это говорит. Он уже решил бросить волейбол после школы, они уже поссорились и подрались из-за этого не один раз. Надеется, что тот останется из вредности? Но если Ацуму силен сам по себе, Осаму силен только рядом с ним. Ацуму как-то раз так и сказал: 

— Да ты слабак без меня! 

— Потому волейбол и бросаю!

Тогда аргументы кончились, и пошли в ход кулаки. Уже после, когда все ссадины были обработаны и заклеены пластырями, Осаму лежал и думал, что без Ацуму он не так силен не только в волейболе. Что рядом с ним превращается в слабака, который не может совладать со своими чувствами и не понимает, как их правильно назвать. 

С выпуском Киты осознание, что их пути разойдутся после школы, стало острее. Осаму не представлял, куда занесет Ацуму, когда он станет про. В другую префектуру? В другую страну? На другой конец света? Ацуму и сам не знал. Его мечта — играть в сильной команде — таких подробностей не включала. Осаму же не собирался покидать родной город.

— Мы ведь все равно останемся братьями? — спросил Ацуму.

Осаму был уверен, что тот спит — часы показывали два часа ночи. Был уверен, что только он никак не может заснуть, снова и снова прокручивая в голове мысли о будущем.

— К сожалению, — ответил он, помолчав минуту, и добавил: — Не спится?

— Неа.

В комнате повисла тишина. Осаму ждал.

— Можно? — спросил Ацуму.

— Да.

Осаму сдвинулся к самой стене; кровать тряхнуло пару раз, а потом Ацуму залез под одеяло, забрав почти все себе. Он всегда так делал, когда не спалось. С тех самых пор, как вместо одной не очень широкой кровати им поставили двухъярусную. Осаму тогда обрадовался: никто не будет его пинать, сталкивать, отнимать одеяло — Ацуму спал очень беспокойно. Но первое время Ацуму вообще не мог спать один. Постепенно это прошло, и все равно иногда он спускался к Осаму, матрас под их весом проваливался так, что невозможно было лежать на расстоянии, и оба скатывались в центр. Рядом с Ацуму было жарко, он громко сопел, дергался, стараясь устроиться удобнее, одергивал задирающуюся футболку.

— Спи уже, — не выдержал Осаму, безуспешно стараясь отодвинуться.

Ацуму ничего не ответил, или Осаму не расслышал.

Рядом с Ацуму он засыпал очень быстро.

Утром проснулся без одеяла, в том же положении, в котором заснул. Ацуму еще спал, зарывшись лицом в подушку, рукой держась за футболку Осаму.

— Вставай, придурок. — Он несильно ткнул кулаком в живот, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Ацуму вздрагивает, резко просыпаясь, и смотрит на него непонимающе. Привычная возня на кровати кончилась тем, что Осаму скинул Ацуму и встал сам, показательно разминаясь.

— В следующий раз спи в своей постели, — проворчал он, пока Ацуму поднимался с пола, обиженно потирая ушибленный зад.

Ацуму пожелание выполнил: это был последний раз, когда они спали вместе. Осаму по этому не скучал, старался держаться как можно дальше. Думал, что все пройдет, рассосется само собой. Это ведь Ацуму: его брат, человек, известный на сто процентов, и на столько же процентов раздражающий. Только желание прикоснуться, поцеловать и признаться, что чувства вышли за пределы братских, не проходило.

Вот признается он, и что? Ацуму может посмеяться, может воспринять как шутку, может ответить резко или побить, может никогда с ним больше не заговорить, а может — Осаму не смел об этом даже мечтать, — ответить взаимностью. И что? Ни один из этих вариантов Осаму не нравился, ни один из них ни к чему хорошему не привел бы.

Тем более Ацуму все равно уехал. Не сразу как они выпустились из школы, но этот день настал. Осаму тоже собирался переезжать: его кафе приносило нормальный доход, пора было покидать родительский дом.

— Это твоя или моя? — Ацуму развернул футболку с Вабо-чан. Осаму посмотрел на него, изогнув бровь.

— Ты в нее даже не влезешь, какая разница, чья? Ты собираешься тащить ее в Осаку? Зачем?

— На память, — неуверенно сказал Ацуму.

Осаму только фыркнул и отвернулся. У него на память останутся невысказанные желания и мысли — это уже слишком тяжелый груз, который он будет носить с собой, как бы далеко они ни разъехались. Он не следил, как Ацуму собирался, но когда его сумки переместились ко входу, в ворохе разбросанных по полу вещей той футболки видно не было.

— Если ты все так оставишь, я приеду в Осаку и прибью тебя! — крикнул Осаму.

— Буду ждать в гости, — невозмутимо отозвался Ацуму. — Я опаздываю на поезд.

— Если ты думаешь, что я не выполню угрозу, знай, Осака не так уж далеко. — Осаму вышел в коридор, но Ацуму уже оделся.

— Я пришлю адрес, — улыбнулся он и вышел, закрыв дверь.

Вот и все прощание.

Осаму сам был виноват: всеми силами старался как можно меньше времени проводить дома, прикрываясь делами в кафе. Ему даже не надо было стараться не видеться с Ацуму: тот вечно пропадал на тренировках или в поездках, или занимался еще черт знает чем, несомненно очень важным.

Осаму вернулся в их комнату один. Его сумки стояли наполовину собранными у стены.

Без Ацуму стало очень тихо. Неуютно.

Осаму переехал через несколько дней. Маленькая квартира находилась очень близко к кафе. Всего пять минут пешком, и он был на работе. Одна комната, у стены — плита и кухонный шкаф, в другую встроен шкаф для одежды и футона;, низкий стол, непрозрачные, но довольно большие окна, крохотная ванная. 

— Скучаешь по нему? — спросил приехавший с поставкой риса Кита, у которого будто была способность видеть то, что Осаму так старался скрыть.

— Да без него спокойнее стало, — ответил он, оформляя бумаги. Кита спорить не стал. Улыбнулся мягко, отпивая приготовленный Осаму чай. До открытия было еще полчаса, и они могли посидеть в тишине и спокойствии.

«Скучаешь» — совсем не то слово, но подходящее Осаму подобрать не мог. Хоть Ацуму и писал каждый день, заваливал фотками, рассказывал обо всем, что с ним происходило, Осаму очень остро чувствовал, что его нет рядом. Казалось, между ними не пара часов на скоростном поезде, а пропасть, которую не преодолеть. После переезда Осаму с трудом мог заснуть: все ждал возни или глупых вопросов среди ночи, или что Ацуму залезет к нему на футон и прижмется горячим боком, а Осаму только и будет думать о том, как бы не выдать, насколько сильно хочется обнять его и поцеловать. Не выдать, как тяжело и быстро бьется сердце. 

Со временем все проходит, вот только чувства, непонятно откуда и когда взявшиеся, никак не проходили.

Осаму чувствовал себя странно, сохраняя все присланные фотки на телефон, порой перелистывая, но ничего не мог поделать. Он не по разу переслушивал голосовые сообщения. Голос Ацуму, казалось, изменился. Он сам будто становился другим человеком: все меньше похожим на брата, которого Осаму знал, все больше похожим на того, кого Осаму просто любил.

— Он мой брат, — напоминал он себе, даже мысленно не признаваясь в том, что в этой фразе хотелось оставить только «он мой».

Ацуму приезжал очень редко.

— И это твоя квартира? — спросил он, стягивая с ног кроссовки и бросая на пол сумку.

— Не, я тебя в чужую привел, — фыркнул Осаму, закрывая дверь.

— Такая маленькая. — Ацуму в несколько широких шагов дошел до противоположной стены.

— Я же не высокооплачиваемый популярный спортсмен.

— А мог бы быть, — улыбнулся Ацуму.

Осаму никогда не жалел, что бросил волейбол: ему нравилась его работа, его жизнь... И то, что Ацуму был на расстоянии, нравилось тоже.

— Не мог бы, — отрезал он и перенес сумку вглубь комнаты. — Пойдем, родители нас ждут. Мать все сокрушалась, что ты не захотел дома остановиться.

— Просто от тебя ближе до станции.

На самом деле, не ближе. Да и уезжал Ацуму только через три дня, но расспрашивать об истинных причинах Осаму не стал.

После ужина, когда они лежали на разных футонах в разных концах комнаты, разделенные столом, Ацуму тихо спросил:

— Можно?

— Да, — выдохнул Осаму.

Тут же послышался шорох откидываемого одеяла, скрежет стола по полу, едва слышное: «Черт». По коже скользнула прохлада, а потом обдало теплом, даже жаром. Сердце подскочило к горлу, когда Ацуму прильнул всем телом. Не было проваливающегося матраса, им не нужно было так тесно прижиматься друг к другу, но Осаму даже не попытался отодвинуться. Ацуму не ворочался, сразу затих, дыша размеренно и глубоко. Осаму засомневался, что тот на самом деле не мог заснуть. Наутро он проснулся, чувствуя тяжесть руки на своей талии и чужое дыхание на спине между лопатками.

Стоило пошевелиться, как все исчезло.

— Спать на футоне — отстой, — хриплым со сна голосом сказал Ацуму.

— Вали в гостиницу, — ответил Осаму.

— Вот так и приезжай к любимому брату. — Ацуму слегка пнул его по голени и тут же вскочил, чтобы не получить сдачи. — Чур я первый в душ. А потом покажи свое кафе.

Они провели вместе всего несколько дней, а чувство пустоты после отъезда Ацуму было едва ли не сильнее, чем когда он только переехал в другой город.

Они все так же общались, Ацуму все так же писал при каждом удобном случае и присылал фотографии, рассказывал обо всех тех людях, которые теперь постоянно находились рядом. Этого было слишком много, этого было невыносимо мало.

Осаму следил за его игрой с трибуны, продавая болельщикам онигири. В особо напряженные моменты отсчитывал сдачу рассеянно, порой отвечал невпопад. Радовался, когда у Шакалов все получалось. Ацуму смотрелся великолепно. Он будто был рожден для волейбола, для этой команды очень сильных игроков. Его мечта сбылась: он управлял монстрами. Мечта Осаму, в общем-то, тоже воплотилась. Вот только их мечты были слишком разные. Раньше он и подумать не мог, что будет с завистью смотреть, как Ацуму дает пять кому-то на площадке и после победы в сете обнимается с игроками. Руки непроизвольно сжимались, колени чуть сгибались, как перед прыжком. Невыносимо хотелось снова ударить по мячу, пробить идеальный пас, почувствовать, как горячая кровь разносит адреналин по всему телу, как ноги после игры горят от усталости, а руки покалывает тысячью игл. Осаму был близок к этому всему, но одновременно очень далек. И уезжать надо было сразу после игры. Он только кинул короткое сообщение с поздравлениями, а ответ получил ближе к ночи. Ацуму извинялся, что не смог с ним увидеться. Осаму думал, это к лучшему. Мало ли что он мог натворить, не справившись с эмоциями.

— Вы ведь навсегда останетесь братьями, — сказал Кита. Они накрывали стол в «Онигири Мия», готовясь смотреть игру сборной. Осаму не знал, выпустят ли Ацуму на площадку, но очень надеялся, что да, хотя тот и грозился повесить фото с автографом на стене кафе, как только выиграет Олимпиаду. Осаму закатывал глаза и грозился его сжечь, но Ацуму не слушал, упиваясь самолюбованием. Хоть что-то не менялось: Ацуму был очень хорош в том, чтобы не замечать вещи, которые его не интересовали.

— К чему ты это, Кита-сан? — спросил Осаму, расставляя на столе тарелки с онигири с разными начинками.

— Кажется, между вами что-то происходит еще со школы.

Осаму улыбнулся.

— Ничего такого.

— Хорошо, — Кита отзеркалил его улыбку. — Просто мысли вслух. Думаю, что бы ни случилось, вы все равно останетесь близки.

Осаму не мог перестать об этом думать. Листал фотографии, рассматривая Ацуму, и размышлял: а если бы они поцеловались, остались бы братьями? А если бы переспали? А если бы он признался, остались бы так же близки? Или он испортил бы все безвозвратно?

Он все еще надеялся, что чувства пройдут. Не проходили, он просто научился с ними жить. И расстояние ничего не убивало, лишь делало немного легче.

— Я уж думал, ты переехал в квартирку получше, — протянул Ацуму, пятерней зачесывая волосы назад и кидая сумку у порога.

— Вали в гостиницу. Или домой. Родители обижаются, что ты вечно остаешься у меня.

— Уже поздно, они, поди, спят.

— Тогда завались, — огрызнулся Осаму, отодвигая Ацуму и проходя в комнату первым. — И тоже ложись.

— Сперва душ.

Ацуму поймал брошенное братом полотенце у двери в ванную и скрылся.

Два футона, разделенные низким столом — как обычно. Ацуму вышел из ванной в пижаме: давно бросил привычку ходить в одном полотенце. Осаму был за это безмерно благодарен.

— Выключи свет, — сказал Ацуму; он уже лежал под одеялом, когда Осаму в свою очередь вышел из душа.

— Выключатель рядом с тобой.

Комната погрузилась в темноту. Осаму едва дышал, прислушиваясь к звукам в квартире. Что бы ни случилось, они останутся близки — так говорил Кита. Очень хотелось ему верить. Быть может, признание снимет тот груз, что Осаму тянет за собой каждый день. Быть может. Проверять страшно до смерти. Проверить очень сильно хочется.

— Цуму, — едва слышно позвал он, давая шанс притвориться спящим.

— Да, Саму? — тот откликнулся моментально.

— Мы ведь навсегда останемся братьями и будем близки?

— Конечно, — ответил Ацуму. Вот бы Осаму такую уверенность.

— Я должен кое в чем признаться.

Осаму замолчал, собираясь с духом. Он молчал так долго, что Ацуму его позвал.

— Я тобой горжусь, — сказал Осаму.

Ацуму не ответил. Показалось, он уже заснул.

— Саму, — раздался шепот. Таким голос Ацуму он еще не слышал. В нем сквозила то ли неуверенность, то ли страх — Осаму не был силен в распознавании эмоций. В своих-то чувствах разбирался годами.

— Можно? — прошептал Ацуму.

— Нет, — отрезал Осаму.

В тишине было слышно, как Ацуму судорожно вздохнул.

— Я пошутил, — добавил Осаму намного мягче. Шорох откидываемого одеяла и торопливые шаги послышались еще до того, как он добавил: — Можно.

Стало тепло.


End file.
